Falling for Someone New
by Kill-the-rabbit
Summary: When Buffy jumps into the portal at the end of Season 5, who would know that she would be given the chance to live a normal life among superheroes. BuffyJustice Leage crossover.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Justice League belongs to DC comics. Naturally I am in no way shape or form either of those so to sue is futile... *impish grin* unless I could perhaps persuade one of you into taking my brother in exchange for money. Really, it's a good deal.  
  
A/N: For Buffy stuff, during the last moments of Season five up to the first few episodes of Season 6. Justice League, before Hereafter no real spoiler's... I'll have to look over the episode guide again to double check. Rating is PG, if you don't like that... there are other stories to read.  
  
Summary: When self-sacrifice leads to a chance for a 'normal' life.  
  
Falling for Someone New – Prologue  
  
Buffy glanced behind her, watching the sun rise through the mist, it was a unique shade of red, one she didn't remember having seen before.  
  
"Buffy I have to." That voice, the reason Buffy planned to do the very un- slayer-like thing. "Until the blood stops flowing it will stay like this. It's my blood."  
  
Buffy turned to face her little sister, "It's Summer's blood." She corrected gently, seeing the fear that was overwhelming in the green eyes almost too large for the face they were placed in. "I have the same blood."  
  
"Buffy, no!" Dawn tried to push past her sister, do the 'right' thing. Sometimes living in Sunnydale could prove to be more of a nightmare then a sweet dream.  
  
"Dawn listen to me. Please." Buffy could feel the tears slipping down her cheek. "It may have been your blood that opened the portal, but trust me on this. My blood will close it. I want you to do something for me."  
  
Somewhere in Metropolis  
  
"There have been discussions of a portal opening near one of the parks. Any idea what might be going on?" Superman asked, "Other then it might be alien visitors."  
  
"I think we should go and be prepared for the worst." Batman replied via communicator, already halfway to the park in question. "I'll meet you there." Batman frowned as he heard another dispatch over the police broadcast, 'what do they mean they can see two girls on top of a rickety tower talking? Is this something more along the line's of Live Wire's work?' With that thought in mind, Batman sped towards where the Justice League had agreed to meet with him.  
  
"What do we have?" Hawk Girl asked, standing beside Flash and looking up at the swirling bluish white light.  
  
"Two girls one of whom is blonde the other brunette, best we can figure the blonde is older. The blonde seems to be explaining something." One of the many officer's scattered around the park replied, frowning as the blonde turned and ran for the end of the platform, leaping off and executing a beautiful swan dive. She was then held suspended in the swirling vortex of electrical magic. "Crap."  
  
"Flash, get Superman and Batman here now." Hawk Girl instructed, "That has got to hurt." She murmured thoughtfully, wincing at the sound emitting from the portal.  
  
The officer nodded mutely, starting to appear a little pale, "I'll go phone in an ambulance." He stated as he turned and ran for the nearest squad car, trying to keep from losing the battle with his stomach.  
  
Back in Sunnydale  
  
Dawn whimpered as she watched Buffy's body slowly close the portal. Her sister's final words were echoing in her head, making it that much more painful for Dawn to remember.  
  
"Dawn, the hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it. I want you to live... for me."  
  
'I'll do what I can Buffy, but why did it have to be you? How am I going to survive without you there to watch out for me?' Dawn felt a sob catch in her throat as she turned to slowly descend the fragile stairs back to where Giles was waiting.  
  
Within minutes the portal was gone and Buffy's body lay cradled amid some beams. But her soul had an identical form in another dimension.  
  
Metropolis  
  
Superman arrived in time to see the body of the blonde fall away from the now closed portal. Thinking quickly he took off with a fwoosh and caught her, he was saddened to find no signs of life. "She needs CPR now." He called upon landing and quickly laid the blonde out on the ground.  
  
Batman nodded to one of the medically trained officers, "I wonder what her name was and why she jumped if she knew the consequences."  
  
Wonder Woman glanced at the fast approaching ambulance before turning her attention back to Gotham's Dark Knight, "perhaps she did not wish to risk her enemies arriving here." The Amazon princess suggested, "Although since she seems to have been resuscitated, she may feel up to answering questions after she has been cleared by the hospital staff."  
  
"You asked yourself the same question didn't you." Batman stated, turning to face the Amazon, "I'll go and see what I can find out."  
  
"Probably for the best, the rest of us will do a quick check over and perhaps we'll meet up tomorrow." Wonder Woman smiled and then walked over to where the rest of the League was waiting.  
  
"She's breathing on her own." A female officer called.  
  
"I've got a pulse." A gruff male voice answered.  
  
Batman almost smiled in relief, "Did she have any form of I.D.?"  
  
"Haven't found any, but the bracelet she was wearing is engraved with 'B. Summers'." Another of the many officers's stated, "Could you run an analysis on it, let us know if you find anything pertinent." With that she handed the bracelet over to Batman, "we will have a pair of guards on her room just in case."  
  
Batman nodded curtly, "I'll let the Metropolis Chief of Police know what I find." He turned and head back to the Bat mobile, 'I don't think there is anything. But it won't hurt to check.' He thought to himself, glancing down at the bracelet he held in his hand.  
  
Enroute to the hospital, a friendly looking male orderly asked the nameless blonde some question. "What is your age? Name? Address? Who is the person to contact in case of an Emergency?"  
  
The blonde blinked in thought, trying to pick the requested information out of the fog which had invaded her brain. "I am twenty-one, Buffy Summers; I live at 1635 Revello Drive, and Rupert Giles." The blonde now known as Buffy replied quietly, "Where am I? Where's Dawn and them?"  
  
The orderly glanced at his superior, "You are in Metropolis. I don't know where Dawn and your friends are, I'm sure that they are safe and being contacted about what happened."  
  
Buffy relaxed and slipped into a deep sleep, paying very little heed to the blurs she saw in the sky. Green, white, and red, the Justice League searched for any signs of trouble which may have occurred at the same time the portal visitor dropped into the bustling city.  
  
In a Sunnydale Graveyard  
  
A mourner placed a long stemmed red rose on a fresh grave. There were other flowers scattered around the plot, and a little stuffed pig sitting forlornly on the gravestone. Sounds of weeping and shuffling feet trailed off into silence as the mourners walked away, back to their own lives.  
  
Buffy Summers  
  
1981-2002  
  
She saved the world. A lot. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – see prologue. It's all there. And no I have not changed over night into a male... I'm rather content with my female bits.  
  
A/N – whoa... just give me a few minutes to feel all honored and such. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it makes me feel that I am doing something right and not just spending hours with my friend the wall.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Batman glanced through the findings he had for 'B. Summers', there wasn't much. Well wasn't that the understatement of the century. There had been a total of one article found, and that had been about a Joyce Summer's who had died a few months earlier in some small coastal town. Her daughter had found her, nicknamed Buffy or something similar.  
  
"Master Bruce, Lois Lane is on the phone and wishes to know if you will be coming to Metropolis to visit Miss Summers. Apparently Mr. Kent and a few others have already stopped by with gifts and well wishes." Alfred inquired from the top of the stairs leading to the Bat cave.  
  
"Let her know I will be visiting within the hour, I'm finding myself rather curious about her sketchy background." Wouldn't we have seen a graduation announcement or even a list of name matches? There's next to nothing on her." Batman was quite confounded by the puzzle this B. Summer's presented. "Alfred go prepare the Jaguar, I'll go get changed."  
  
Twenty minutes later in Metropolis  
  
Buffy sat up in bed watching the news programs, trying to puzzle out what could have happened. So far she'd received visits from Clark Kent, Diana Prince, John, Wally, and Shayera Hol. Her last visit had been with some dark haired reporter named Lois Lane. "I wonder why they came. I mean this place is so totally new to me. It's sort of creepy but not in a demony way." She murmured to herself as she flipped to another news program.  
  
"You have another visitor Miss Summers. Mr. Bruce Wayne, do you wish to see him?" A burly security guard stated, opening the door to see if the blonde felt up to another visitor or if she just felt in the mood for hurling things at the door.  
  
"Okay." Buffy muted the television and checked her outfit to see if she was decent. "Send him in." She sounded a bit frazzled by all the visitors clamoring to see her; just about of all them were complete strangers, although a few were fairly cute in a Riley sort of way.  
  
Bruce entered carefully, "Good morning Miss Summers. I've brought some flowers." He paused looking at the other gifts that had been brought in, was that a stuffed pink pig with a blue bow sitting jauntily in the visitor's chair. "Lot's of visitors today?" he asked by way of conversation.  
  
"I guess you could say that. I do have a question though. Have you ever heard of Sunnydale? I mean all of these news programs mention a blonde falling from some unknown vortex above a Metropolis park. I'm starting to think I'm not in Kansas anymore." Buffy sounded a bit frightened, after everything she had been through; she was worried about an unknown city.  
  
"No, I can't say I've ever heard of Sunnydale. But some of the news programs are mentioning Superman and the Justice League being brought in because police weren't sure what to make of the portal itself." Bruce placed the flowers on the table near the bed before sitting, "What I find myself curious about is where you plan to stay after you are discharged."  
  
"I'm not sure. I've received a few offers that I could stay with them until I'm back on my feet or my relative's find me. They were sort of confusing." Buffy commented, leaning back against the pile of pillows, turning her head so she could maintain eye contact with Bruce.  
  
"Who made these offers? I might be able to help." Bruce winced mentally at himself for making such a bold offer. The blonde would probably start thinking he was a stalker or something, definitely not of the good.  
  
"Lois Lane, Shayera Hol, Clark Kent, and someone named Lex Luthor. But I really don't want to impose on Lois or Shayera; they seem like such nice people. Is Lois a reporter or something, she seemed awfully inquisitive and kept asking questions about where I came from and what I was talking about before I jumped." Buffy paused, wrinkling her nose in thought, "Who's Lex Luthor? He sounded rich and self-important. I haven't had much good luck with rich people."  
  
"Well Lois is a reporter; she lives in an apartment which she occasionally shares with Clark. Shayera is living with Wally and another friend of theirs in a medium sized house." Bruce paused, "I really don't know much about Lex though."  
  
"I wish I had a computer or something, just so I could find out more." Buffy stated in frustration, reaching for the glass of iced water on the night stand.  
  
"I'll see what I can arrange. How about this, you can stay with me." Bruce raised an eyebrow at the spit take which Buffy did, spraying water all over the bed sheet and comforter. "Before you object, I live in a mansion. Wayne manor, to be precise, and I have a manservant named Alfred. We can work together to find an apartment and a job for you. But I really think it would be best if you stayed at the manor, at least until a relative or friend of yours contacts you."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother or anything." Buffy stammered out while wiping away the residual droplets of water from her sudden turn as a sprayer. "And what, if I may ask, is so wrong with Lex Luthor?"  
  
"Bad reputation, trouble stalks his heels and there is no telling what he might do to an innocent." Bruce stated, eyes darkening as he remembered all the crimes that the Luthor's had gotten away with because of their money. "And I'll come by again tomorrow to visit. I'll bring a computer." Bruce stood and shook Buffy's hand politely, "Have a nice day. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
Buffy laughed softly at the little joke, "Bye Mr. Wayne." She watched diligently as he left before she unmuted the television and went back to piecing her puzzle together.  
  
Clark glanced at Bruce as the Gotham detective left Buffy's hospital room, "anything important come up?" The dark haired reporter inquired all business and no slack.  
  
"We'll discuss it tonight. I need to look over the lab results the hospital contacted me about. I'm wondering if J'Onn can find out more at the meeting." Bruce replied his voice less warm and cordial then it had been with Buffy. "Let me guess. She was polite but quite when you visited."  
  
"Exactly. I'll see you at tonight's meeting." Clark watched as Bruce walked away, seemingly lost in thought about whatever had been discussed in the guarded room. The reporter never would have guess that the thoughts were a spinning and confusing mixture of Sunnydale and the mysteriousness of one Buffy Summers.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in California  
  
A blonde streaked red haired young woman looked up from where she had been perusing the daily paper. Frowning slightly she turned to where her boyfriend stood sipping an iced apple mango tea. "Alex, doesn't this girl look a lot like Elizabeth did? I mean back when we all were in high school." She handed the paper over to the dark brown haired man.  
  
"I think you may be right Willow, do you think we should visit Liam and Elizabeth and double check things. I know that they are trying to adjust things with the agency so that Dawn and William can stay there, at least until everything is finalized." Alex glanced at the caption with the picture, "I'm thinking that there is a visit to Metropolis and Gotham before the week is out."  
  
Willow sighed in slight frustration, pushing her hair back out of her face, "I don't think my associates will like the short notice much. But this girl could be dangerous. Remember back in high school when that new girl showed up and then graduation was a real blast."  
  
Alex shuddered at the memory of the explosion which had torn apart the high school and killed so many of his school mates. "Rather hard to forget." He stated, putting his glass down on the counter. "I wonder if Elizabeth is even awake yet."  
  
A/N- for those who have asked, can't remember who right now. But Alex is Xander. I refer you to season 6 Tabula Rasa when everyone forgets who they are and refer to their ID cards for names and important information. Dawn calls Xander Alex. Understand now? Good. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Justice League. I refuse the responsibility if it is handed to me. And I think this will be pretty much the same thing for quite some time.  
  
A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed thus far. Dang there is a lot of you. See A/N at bottom for the list of Thank You's... This is starting to remind me of the Oscar's... scary thought.  
  
Chapter 2- Falling for Someone New  
  
Wonder Woman looked over the gathered data, "I just don't understand it. According to these results, it is as though Miss Buffy Summers never existed. One Obituary mentions her in passing. Yet there are no High School Yearbook pictures, articles, or even a graduation announcement." Wonder Woman glanced at her fellow Justice League members, "J'Onn did you find anything out?"  
  
The green skinned Martian frowned slightly, "She is very anxious and unsure of where she is, what she is to do next. She remembers talking with her sister, about how the monks may have created memories but family is family no matter what. Scabby little creatures and a strong blonde dressed in red." J'Onn frowned, "perhaps she will reveal more in time with proper motivation."  
  
"Monks creating memories?" Hawk girl inquired, "Perhaps that explains why she is anxious and unsure."  
  
Flash shrugged and then picked up the lab results for blood work, "It looks like she could be related to Supe's except for the whole self-sacrifice thing. I wonder if she can fly. It would be interesting."  
  
I think that what she needs most right now is a more or less stable environment." J'Onn stated firmly, "and if she were to stay with one of us, she might attain that."  
  
"She declined Lois, Hawk girl's and Lex's offers." Batman stated, examining the other test results, "and I think that it's just whatever the portal contained changed her just a bit. Enough to make her different chemically."  
  
Superman leaned against one of the pillars in the meeting room, "I think that she should stay with Bruce, that way even when Batman is away on duty, she will still have someone to talk with."  
  
"I plan to spend the day with her tomorrow, helping her get settled in and learn more about Metropolis and Gotham." Batman commented, "I hope she'll be discharged soon. I don't think she likes hospitals much. She also seemed to be watching news most of the day today, just to glean information."  
  
"She's making adjustments though, not locking herself away." J'Onn stated, trying to be optimistic about the situation. "She won't have much trouble making all the adjustments necessary and making friends."  
  
"I got the impression that she was used to strange things. She didn't seem overly nervous or frightened by her new situation." Hawk girl stated thoughtfully, glancing through the data that the hospital had gathered just by casual questioning.  
  
"What was said about her clothing? The outfit she arrived in I mean." Flash inquired, trying to steer the conversation away from Hawk girl's statement.  
  
"Pretty much destroyed. I'll have to see about sending Alfred out to get a temporary outfit for her." Batman stated, "either that or borrow something from Selena. The pair seem to be the same size." The cowled crusader seemed mildly amused by the thought of borrowing clothes from Selena Kyle.  
  
"I'll talk to Lois, see if there are any outfits that she wants to willingly part with." Superman supplied, "Selena's sort of hard to analyze. Must be something about her friend Cat woman."  
  
Batman smiled briefly, just a quirk of the lips, barely noticeable. "Yes, but she does have fairly good taste. And they are similar in coloring." He paused briefly, glancing around at the team, "If I find anything more out I'll be sure to let the rest of you know immediately. I think it would be best for someone to check at Arkham, see if there are any rumors among the inmates about Live Wire and connections to the portal. I'm going to double check for any possible relatives or friends of Buffy that may know what happened."  
  
"We should head out as well; see if there are any threats about." John stated thoughtfully. "Luck to you Batman."  
  
"I think I'm going to need it." Batman muttered darkly, "and not just because I have a bad feeling that Luthor's going to meet with Miss Summers."  
  
"Don't worry, hospital security have a list of people not to allow into Miss Summers unless there is a security guard in the room as well." Superman stated briskly, "We are not about to have another Luthor plan in action."  
  
Batman nodded briefly and then swept dramatically from the meeting room, leaving the Justice League members examining the gathered data one last time.  
  
"Was it just me, or was Bats showing emotion for the fate of Buffy?" Flash asked curiously.  
  
"It was just you." John and J'Onn replied simultaneously, Superman nodded in agreement with the answer and then left to check for rumors about the portal at Arkham.  
  
California, The home for Angel Investigations  
  
Elizabeth Angel cooed at her little boy as Dawn and William worked on settling in. "Dawn are you sure about this, I mean I'm more then happy to move back home if you'd rather go to school there. And all your friends are there." Elizabeth stated calmly, looking up at her younger sister.  
  
"Don't you dare try and pull that card on me Elizabeth Summers Angel," Dawn retorted sharply, "After everything that has happened in Sunnyhell California I'd much rather be living here with you and have William nearby."  
  
"The two of you never did apologize for setting Riley and Faith up did you." Elizabeth asked in amusement, "Do you ever plan to?"  
  
"Maybe." William commented with a smile, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist, "When they finally admit that they were happy to be set up." William quirked an eyebrow at Elizabeth's mutinous expression, "and if you dare breath a word to the pair of them, it'll be your funeral next."  
  
"I'm sure Willow and Alex can send an anonymous tip their way. Shouldn't be hard for Willow, she managed to keep my wedding announcement out of the paper's for over a year." Elizabeth stated in amusement.  
  
"Phone's ringing." Dawn smiled smugly, "I think maybe you should get it. We wouldn't want Liam getting angry with us for not taking in potential clients while he's out on a case."  
  
"Oh you." Elizabeth tossed a throw pillow at her annoying house guest before going over to the secretary's desk and answering the phone. "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless." She chirped.  
  
"Is this Elizabeth Summers?" A somewhat familiar voice asked.  
  
"It's Elizabeth Angel now, but yes this is she." Elizabeth paused, finally placing the voice with a name, "Bruce how nice to hear from you again. Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how closely you've been following the Metropolis portal incident that happened yesterday evening. But I think that B. Summers is you... just you know, different dimension and everything."  
  
"Oh. Well it had been brought to my attention this morning. I have two of my close friends working on it as we speak. Were you wanting for me to come out to Metropolis or something for a few days?" Elizabeth swatted at Dawn and William as they tried to overhear the conversation.  
  
"I think that would be best. I'll be in touch tomorrow after I've brought up the topic with B. Summers."  
  
"Bruce, what is her name. Willow wasn't very giving with the information." Elizabeth settled down with a pen and a pad of paper so she could do some searching of her own. "Buffy Summers? Are you sure? Well that doesn't sound like a name I've ever heard of. But it is unique. Well, good luck Bruce. Bye."  
  
Dawn smirked, "I think someone's got a doppelganger that isn't a robot."  
  
"Dawn, I don't think it's very nice to tease big sis about the nerd's freaky love toy." William reprimanded, kissing her cheek lightly.  
  
"That's what it was being used for. Ewww." Elizabeth stated, "And it was so tackily dressed." Dawn and William started laughing and ran quickly from the room in case something harder then a throw pillow was thrown at them.  
  
Metropolis the Next day  
  
Buffy woke to find a nurse opening the curtains. "You're awake." The nurse chirped, "You've a visitor this morning if you feel up to having anyone in just yet."  
  
"Oh? Who?" Buffy crinkled her nose in thought, "I hope its Mr. Wayne. He did say he was coming by sometime today." Buffy glanced to the bubbly brunette who merely nodded in affirmation, "send him in then."  
  
"Very well. Breakfast is on the table there." With that said nurse bubbles made her way to the door and left, allowing Bruce to enter with some packages.  
  
"Good morning, I come bearing gifts and news." Bruce greeted politely, dropping his coat over one of the chairs and moving over to stand near the hospital bed.  
  
"What sort of news? And what gifts? I know you said something about a computer yesterday." Buffy inquired, examining her breakfast and eating bits that looked edible.  
  
"Well both good and bad, and I think you'll like the gifts." Bruce paused, "I had a few associates of mine see if they had anything they could loan you for when you finally get to leave the hospital. Some of it may be a little loose; Selena has a fondness for roomy clothes."  
  
"What news Mr. Wayne?" Buffy asked again, not liking the obviously evasive answer.  
  
"You'll be discharged later today because every test has cleared you thus far. Unfortunately the outfit you arrived in was destroyed and you have yet to decide where you are going to stay." Bruce said, "That is unless you already have made a decision and are just keeping quiet about it."  
  
Buffy looked at the note included with the clothing, "actually I have made a decision. That is if it is okay that I accepted your offer. I mean Metropolis is nice and all, but it's just so bustling compared to home. I think that staying with you would be a little easier, at least until I find an apartment and a job."  
  
"I think it shall be perfectly okay. And I'll contact Alfred to let him know to set up a room for you. I think second floor, east wing." Bruce stated, barely concealing the joy coursing through his veins that this way the Justice League would have tabs on her for the meantime... among other things.  
  
"But I do have a problem though. One outfit does not a wardrobe make." Buffy explained softly, playing with the scrambled eggs remaining on her plate. "Not to be a bother or anything."  
  
"It won't be a bother at all. In fact I think once you are discharged we will go shopping to get a wardrobe and necessities for you." Bruce stammered out slightly, glad that Buffy had taken the time to think about what they had discussed the other day. "And I intend to make you feel at home."  
  
Buffy smiled slightly, almost sadly, "actually my home was sort of crazy. Maybe just a nice calm surrounding would be better."  
  
Bruce raised an eyebrow at that statement, "really? I thought that maybe your life back wherever was just great and easy."  
  
"Yeah right, my hometown was called El Boca del Inferno by the Spanish over a century ago. And it has more then lived up to the name." Buffy stated, digging into her breakfast again to avoid more questioning.  
  
Bruce sat back absorbing the information before flipping open the little notebook he had brought with him. Perhaps he'd been searching for information all wrong. "Who were your best friends?"  
  
"That is so easy, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. Well his full name is Alexander but we all called him Xander." Buffy responded between bites.  
  
Out California Way  
  
Willow looked over the news articles about the unknown blonde and then hacked into the Metropolis Hospital file for B. Summers. "Hey Elizabeth, Liam, come here for a few." She called once she had the file on screen.  
  
The willowy blonde and her husband of three years entered the main office. "Hmmm? Could we perhaps try testing out that new name Buffy Angel...? I am thinking of filing papers for a name change." The blonde stated with a smile, "So what did we find?"  
  
"Take a look, try and tell me who it reminds you of." Willow instructed, tucking a stray strand of blonde streaked hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Well, I never thought the day would come when a nearly identical image of my wife showed up. I wonder if she'd feel up to coming out here or even video-conferencing. I wonder what her life was like." Liam drawled with a hint of his Irish accent coming out lightly under the words.  
  
"Elizabeth... Buffy, sorry." Alex said with a wry smile, "are you going to tell Dawn and William?" the brown haired young man blushed slightly and dropped his gaze after being on the receiving end of Elizabeth's cranky glare.  
  
Tell us what?" Dawn asked from the hotel stairs, followed closely by William. "Is it about that B. Summers girl in Metropolis? They're running a piece on her right now with interviews of the Justice League."  
  
"We're going to see if she is up to visiting us or even video conferencing." Alex explained, smiling brightly and the younger Summers, "or we could do a chat room thing."  
  
"I personally think video conferencing should be easy enough to handle. We do have the one room set aside for cross country group meetings." Liam put in, "I'll go phone my contact over in Gotham and see if that's okay."  
  
"I'll go check on Connor then, and then go see if Cordelia or Fred want to go out for lunch and maybe clothes shopping for B. Summers." Elizabeth murmured excitedly, "Honey, credit card."  
  
"Yes lovely." Liam complied, "I'll put in a phone call to Rupert, see if he wants to meet B. Summers."  
  
"Chances are he probably will want to, if only to do more research on the possibility of there being more then one dimension." Alex stated with a slight smile, "Remember how Wes got all perky when Lorne informed us of that dimensional bounty hunter thing."  
  
"Don't remind me. Fred and Cordelia have been near inseparable since their experience." Liam shuddered, "I just hope it doesn't happen again."  
  
Fred stepped into the room quietly, "What's going on?" She inquired, stepping closer to Liam, blushing slightly at the knowing look William and Dawn bequeathed upon her.  
  
"That B. Summers in Metropolis, Willow pointed out how similar Elizabeth and B. Summers are." Alex replied as Willow went to work on gathering more information from the Metropolis police files.  
  
"Oh, really? Do you have any articles or news reports about her?" The quiet honey colored brunette asked, "I mean I think it would be interesting to meet with her, learn what she's been through."  
  
Liam smiled indulgently at the shy Southern girl, "We'll see what can be arranged. Right now I think it's just more of a question of getting in contact with her."  
  
A/N 2- Now we reach the Thank You portion... my there certainly are a lot of you.  
  
Catlimere- Buffy gets to make her own choice as to whether she wants to be Super Buffy or not, seeing as how she finally gets a break from full time demon detector and vampire slayage, she probably just wants to take it easy for a while.  
  
Wild320, CharmedChick, Tigerfanfrv, keri Carlson, Tangled Junky, immortalwizardelf-fan – Thank you much for the reviews. I'm glad that you like what is written... and well... I'm always open to happy perky people. But not too perky, cheerleaders scare me.  
  
Judith – someone in the League... she will date two of them. And the Scoobies in Buffy's original dimension won't realize she's still alive until it's too late.  
  
Absolute – kisses, thank you dear... Exactly what I needed to help out a bit. I didn't expect ff.net to kill the paragraphs so horribly.  
  
Delphine Pryde- honey don't cry... cause then you'll get all blotchy. I'm glad to have made you happy though. I'll mark you on my list of happy people.  
  
Jack – I'll try to do what I can. You'll see what happens to Buffy. Promise. Although the pairing thing... I'm not sure exactly what I can do about that. There are quite a few options for our little Slayer to pick from.  
  
Stix89 – Alex is Alexander Lavelle Harris... just like he is known as Xander in Buffyverse, here is known as Alex Willow's boyfriend.  
  
I will try to get more written soon... Not sure exactly when. But you know soonish. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any characters from BtVS, those privileges belong to Joss Whedon and the publishing company as well as WB/UPN because where I live they are the same channel just different names. The rights to Justice League belong to Marvel Universe. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them in good condition.

Chapter the Third

B. Summers glanced at the opulent surroundings of Wayne Manor. Maybe she should have gone with Lois or Shayera, had time to do the girl talk thing, find out more about the nifty little dimension she'd found herself hurled into. So far her slayer sense hadn't gone off, not even a tiny buzz. This, while it was nice and sunny out didn't mean a thing. She kept remembering when Spike had shown up with the gem of Amara and it was a sunny spring day.

Bruce was loaded, she should have known that when he brought the laptop computer to her at the hospital. And when he returned to take her to his home he'd had a fancy car and driver, his butler Alfred. She kept remembering discussions with Xander and Willow about what comic book superhero they most felt in tune with. It couldn't be possible could it? Nah, she would sooner land in Bizarro Sunnydale before finding herself in a comic world. At least that's what she reassured her self with.

Master Wayne would be taking her out shortly to go clothes shopping and collect advertisements for rentable apartments. At least as soon as he was done with a business meeting which was why Buffy was wandering aimlessly through the manor just doing some exploring to keep most of the boredom at bay. She eventually ended up in the library where she'd found several interesting books which were more like collections of articles about the Justice League. The things they had done and so forth. This once again left Buffy wondering if maybe there was some clue she was missing.

"Buffy there you are. I had wondered where you had gotten off to." Bruce smiled slightly, "shall we be off. Apparently the Justice League wishes to meet with you tonight; they have some questions about where you came from. Want to make sure that you aren't a danger to the planet."

Buffy stood and placed the book she'd been reading down on the low table in front of the couch she'd been sitting on. "Okay… Mr. Wayne (Bruce) will Alfred be driving us?"

"No, I thought you'd like some time out of the house, Alfred said you seemed a little skittish about everything. An associate of mine will be arriving shortly to help pick out clothes and help. I don't know much about women's fashions." Bruce held out an arm for Buffy to take, "I didn't mean to take so long with the phone call. Something came up rather suddenly that I had to take care of."

Selena made the shopping trip fun, making little jokes about how the egotistical Mr. Wayne must have cracked a little because he wanted to spend his hard earned money on some girl who'd fallen out of the sky. Selena also persuaded her to purchase a pair of kittens, one black with white face markings and the other a little yellow and white thing with a tiny mew.

"Now Bruce, don't keep her up too late tonight, I heard the most interesting little whisper that you were going out apartment hunting. Good luck with that." She tossed her short black hair over her shoulder and sauntered off to her car with the license plate "Mrowr" Apparently it was a sort of inside joke that had to do with some female criminal named Catwoman.

"Let's get the rest of the purchases inside and then I'll see if I can get hold of Batman to get you to the meeting. I think he will be going." Bruce glanced up at the sunset, "I think the meeting is at eight."

"I wonder what Alfred made for dinner? I hope it's good." Buffy paused, a flicker of a smile crossing her face, "so what does the Justice League do anyway?"

"I think they do what they can to keep the world safe from Alien attacks, criminal mischief, and the basics. You can find out more at the meeting." Bruce glanced at her, "What did you do at home? For a job I mean."

"I did freelance work mostly, when I wasn't in school or helping out at the shop a friend of mine ran." Buffy seemed a little saddened, "there was trouble though before the series of events that led to my being here. I hope my family is okay."

The time until the meeting passed quickly, Bruce went off somewhere telling Buffy that Batman would be along shortly and that it would be okay to look up some information in the library. Alfred would summon her and take care of the computer, put it into the room set aside for her or something… Whatever she wanted. He was all heart, and very polite.

It didn't even take twenty minutes before Batman arrived to whisk her off to the meeting. Buffy had used the time to fill a few sheets of notebook paper with notes about the Justice League and questions about what it was they did, who they helped and how they knew they were needed. As well as questions about Angel Investigations that Bruce had ties with, the Detective agency seemed to be based out on the west coast and run by Liam and Elizabeth Angel. Based out of a former hotel with quite a few of the rooms on the first floor converted into offices and the rest were available for inhabitation with prior notice for the clients who came from out of state.

The pair arrived at the meeting place; a large building nicknamed Hall of Justice where everyone else had already arrived, especially if the red blur was to be any indication that left the door open. "Thanks Batman sir." Buffy said softly, trying to gather her nerves together because she had a feeling that this would be a very serious thing and she didn't do well with serious meetings… the last important meeting she'd been at she'd managed to peeve the council representatives because she wanted information on Glorificus the skanky hell-goddess who had been the reason for the tower dive.

"Will you be alright Miss Summers?" Batman asked solemnly as he helped her out of the batmobile.

"I have to be don't I? Not like I really wanted to be thrown into this situation, I was expecting to land elsewhere… somewhere happier. Which I suppose this is. But still this is all so weird and creepy and gives me a wiggins." Buffy followed him into the forbidding building, "I so wish this were already over." She murmured to herself.

The Justice League were gathered around a large round table, some sitting at the table, others standing and leaning against one of the columns and the blur that had entered before them returned from one of the other floors with drinks and snacks. "Heya cutie," Flash greeted Buffy.

"Welcome B. Summers, to the Hall of Justice." Superman greeted cordially from his position at the table. "We will have a conference call with Angel Investigations once the primary part of the meeting is done."

Hawkgirl smiled comfortingly at Buffy, "please have a seat and we can begin." After a few awkward moments of greetings being exchanged, the meeting got underway properly. "What ritual brought you here, perhaps it can be used to send you back if you so wish?"

"It was a bloodletting ritual involving something called a 'Key' and I wouldn't want to use that ritual again even if it were for the best. I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt or killed. Once the blood starts flowing, the portal will not close until the blood stops. I'd rather not have to do that to my sister… or myself. That's just wrong." Buffy glanced at the green skinned man who was watching her carefully, "You look like you have a question or two. Shoot."

"Why would you choose to jump into the nexus rather then throw the one in that started the ritual? What was it you did in that world?" J'Onn asked calmly, letting his mind open up to see what else she would divulge about herself.

"The freak who started the ritual was pushed to his death, cause he was hurting Dawnie. The other one… I don't know if the skank is still alive or not, probably the latter, but she wouldn't give up until her hell dimension was opened up." Buffy bit her lower lip trying to think of the best way to describe what she did. "I was a free lance superheroish type thing. I couldn't fly or anything, but I kept the streets safe, had my life taken away and a destiny given to me. It sucked hardcore because I didn't want the destiny, I wanted to be a normal girl, nail polish and football games… Instead I had battle tactics and planning sessions."

Wonder Woman nodded thoughtfully, "Yes I can understand your frustration over losing your personal identity to be given something that you didn't want in the first place. Is there anything you wish to know about us? Perhaps join us?"

Buffy shook her head, "If I'm being given my reward for helping others and never once being thanked for it. I'd rather live this time as a normal girl, not having to worry about kidnappings or stopping rituals before they get nasty." Buffy paused, "I do miss my family, the pieces and parts that have been my family for the past three years. But maybe this is for the best."

Superman nodded in understanding, "being given a chance at the identity you lost is something to treasure. However if you ever need a place to train or someone to work out with I'm sure Batman wouldn't mind opening his home up to you." Superman smirked at Batman slightly, "and now we will let Angel Investigations join the meeting."

A video screen that Buffy hadn't even noticed lit up with a group of people sitting around a table with a speaker phone and camera set up. "Thanks for allowing us to join in the discussion Superman." The blonde streaked red-head said politely, "Which one of you is B. Summers as if it weren't already obvious enough."

"Willow? Xander? Dawnie, Spike?" Buffy blinked, they all looked so different, none of them looked nearly so haunted as the group back in Sunnydale. "I don't understand, what's going on." The biggest shock was seeing Angel bouncing a little baby boy on his lap.

"I suppose we should do proper introductions so you aren't so completely spastic as Elizabeth was when she first saw your picture." Willow stated politely, "I am Willow and this is my boyfriend/fiancé Alex. Dawn and Spike are in a relationship, they moved here just a few days ago. Liam and Elizabeth Angel have been married for three years now, they are so cute together especially when little Connor is with them. Fred is our scientist associate; she helps us with forensic analysis and whatever else we can find for her to do. Delia is secretary and part time research girl." The red-head paused, "Giles couldn't make it, he's a bit busy gathering information on inter-dimensional travel and then he's going to come for a visit. Gunn and Wes are off doing work and Lorne is making sure that nothing bad is going to happen in the coming month. We so need a vacation."

Buffy blinked, "I'm called Elizabeth… or well the person who looks like me is called Elizabeth?" The timing of the question would later be considered for a possibility of Fate mocking both groups because at that moment Elizabeth Angel walked into the room with a warm bottle of milk to feed Baby Connor. "Oh my goodness."

"Hi. You must be Buffy, I'm Elizabeth, wanna trade names? Cause yours is quite interesting." Thus Buffy got a little pale and woozy and Hawkgirl slid a cold bottle of water over to where Batman and Buffy were sitting. "Back of the neck Batman, it will help her keep conscious."

"I don't understand, why would you want to trade names with some random stranger?" Buffy gasped once she got over the spooked nerves syndrome.

"Your actually not that random a stranger, this trio of nerds made a robot that looked just like me and apparently was made for being a sex bot… quite disturbing. Anywho, I've been known as Buffy for a lot longer then I remember, I was called Elizabeth when I was in trouble, and while it is all professional sounding, I prefer something with bounce and perkiness. Like your name."

"Have you lost your mind? I still don't understand, I'd normally ask you if you were a zombie or something cause that's just wrong, but most of the oddities I've dealt with have been fairly coherent, except for Harmony and Dru, but naturally they were exceptions cause of the genetics… or that is my theory anyway." Buffy smiled in relief, "I'd be honored to trade names with you. Pull up the name change paper work and send it my way and we can this puppy tackled."

"You tackle puppies?" Fred asked, a tiny mournful whimper in her voice, "that's sad."

"It's a metaphor actually, means let's get it done… I think." Buffy paused, "It's nice to see all of you, everyone looks so happy and everything. I don't understand, maybe I wasn't meant to be with Angel, he couldn't give me sunlight and Picnic Lunches. But I'm being handed a golden opportunity that I just can't pass up. This is wonderful."

The meeting lasted another couple of hours, without the Justice League they'd gone off to another room to discuss their findings and such. Buffy caught up on the history of the world she'd been tossed into and relaxed quite a bit. She felt a lightening of her soul.

The most important of the catch-up was that she learned the Mayor hadn't tried to eat the graduating class, but he was killed in the explosion that leveled Sunnydale High. Joyce had died a few months ago from a stroke that triggered the aneurysm. Giles had gone back to England last year because things were going fine and all the loose ends had been tied up. Willow and Alex were attending college together, she was taking some courses via course credit by examination and correspondence courses while helping out at the agency, Alex was working his way towards a degree in Architecture. And the whole gang was together at Liam's hotel working and living together when the going got a little rough. They had exchanged addresses so that they could continue to catch up and compare notes on what their lives were like, and also to complete the name change paperwork.

Batman took Buffy home to Wayne Manor, by way of the cave. He utilized an cloth with a touch of ether so that Buffy would be knocked out thus making it easier to get her from the cave into the manor without her asking too many questions, or so he thought.

The next day when Buffy was examining the articles about the Justice League was when the missing clues hit her full in the face. She should have realized it sooner but it had been a fairly trying to time what with falling through the portal, seeing how happy the Scooby gang was here, and getting settled in someplace other then the hospital. "A large amount of the Justice League visited me at the hospital in civilian form." She bit back a guilty giggle wondering how best she should break it to the league that she knew and wasn't going to tell anyone the truth.


End file.
